BLUE NOBLE Rising
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Set during Spartan Ops the last few episodes, It has been years since the fall of BLUE squad and NOBLE team. The Librarian, being a being of life brings the dead members of each team back. Will an encounter with the Covenant and a two familiar faces Throw Brittany B312 into chaos? Or will she finally find the one who lurks in the shadows like herself?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am putting my other fics on pause at the moment due to updated on my clan sites server. This fic has been bouncing around my head since I first finished Spartan Ops, well it is kinda a AU fic, but not quite. There will be humor, romance and the like. This will not be a crossover fic like the others, this one will revolve around HALO its with Characters that everyone is familiar with. So lets see what happens when a forerunner brings back the dead shall we?**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HALO; THAT IS OWNED BY BUNGIE AND 343 INDISTRES. I DO HOW EVER OWN THE OCS AND THE STORY LINE PLOT.**

**Prolouge: Wake up NOBLE 6**

Brittany B-312, didn't know how long she had been sleeping. It felt like an eternety since she had her final stand on the bloodied surface of Reach. She silently cried out of all the people she held dear the bigest mistake was not telling Jun she loved him. The sniper of NOBLE was always there with something witty to say to bring her out of a stuper or to paise her for a job well done. She always felt drawn to him, maybe it was the passion they shared to strike from the shadows and fade away or the way he talked to her after a mission to keep her from killing Emile. All she knew was she missed him _'Wake up reclamer, your time to return with the others draws near.' _said a voice.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the face of a Forerunner, she went into attack mode "Stand down NOBLE Six."came the command of a familiar, but long forgoten voice.

She turned to see Carter and the rest of NOBLE team and several other spartans she didn't know "So this is the spartan that caused quite the shake up in the covenant."said the one with 104 on his chest plate

"Maybe who are you?"she asked

"Easy there girl I could snap you like a twig." 104 said in a smart assed tone

"I don't know Fredric she can beat my ass."said Jorge.

She looked at the other two spartans with him both girls 087 and 058, there was one other 029 was on his. So this was the famed Blue squad. They were missing 117 "Ah John, I know him. I gave him the strength to stand up to my husband."said the Forerunner

"I guess Forerunners don't believe in devorce."said Emile.

104 chuckled "NOBLE Six is as stuborn and as strong willed like her father."said the forerunner.

104 walked up to her and fell over laughing "I see it she's John's kid. Bastard did get laid!"laughed spartan 104.

She stood frozen to the spot "No wounder she is a lone wolf. Shes like her daddy."said Emile joining the spartan II on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Jorge laid a hand on her shoulder "So all but one of each team is unaccounted for."she said

"NOBLE three and Chief are alive."said a voice

"Cortana?"said the spartan IIs of blue squad.

It was the AI she, Carter, and Emile gave their lives to get to the Pillars "Six, thats why I chose you. Your courage,will, and stubborness riveles that of your father. You like your father would go to any length to get the job done even if it cost you; your lives."said Cortana

"Why are you.."she began

"Human, well lets just say I have a theroy I want to test."said Cortana.

Brittany sighed and sat down "Whats the mission?"asked Carter

"To protect Halsey."said The forerunner.

_Earth UNSC HQ_

Jun A266 was to go to the Infinity with Wigs to check on Halsey. Lord Hood suspected dirty politics so he being the loyal Soldier got ready "I miss her."said Wigs

"Miss who?"he asked

"Mamma Six."said wigs.

He closed his eyes, he missed her as well. The way she would use the shadows to make a kill made him fall for her. He always woundered what she looked like under her helmet, but that was a fools dream. She was a Hyper Lethel she could never remove her helmet unless told to do so. He never told her how he felt about her, when he found out she died on Reach protecting the Autumn as it left with the AI Halsey gave her. He for the first time in along time he cried, Wigs ever loyal to those Six called friends stood by his side even when he was in New Mombassa and fought off Brutes to protect the Enginer Vergil. That was the first and only time he was scilent and was an ODST. When Buck found out who he was the Gunny was proud to have him on the team. Now with the Spartan VIs what was left of the IIs and IIIs were commisioned for errans and base security save for Chief.

John-117, Master Chief Petty Officer was being locked up to see what the Forerunner Librarian did to him. He felt something pulling on his leg and he looked down to see Wigs "I miss them too, but her most of all."he said

"We will be late if we don't leave now."said Wigs and he nodded.

Buck and the others were to go with him to The Infinity, at least he had something to fill the void of NOBLE, but it just wasn't the same without them.

**That is all for this one please be kind and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Jul'Madama and the Storm Covenant**

Spartan Thorn and Mjestic had no idea what was going to happen when Palmer shot Halsey. The room was filled with a bright light, and it wasn't from the Storm Covenant either. The construct Halsey came out of is what started the light show, when it ended Spartan IIs and IIIs stood there "HEY SPLIT LIP HANDS OFF THE OLD BAT!"yelled the one in the black scout armor.

Permethians came out of the wood work and the new spartan arrivles went into attack formation "NOBLE TEAM BLUE SQUAD ENGAGE!"yelled the commando.

Halsey threw him half of the key as the leader of the storm covenant left with Halsey.

Brittany, looked at the 'New' Spartans "Is it just me or does the new armor look UUUUGLYYYY?"asked Emile

"You said it I didn't"said Fredric-104.

The leader by the look of her walked to them "Who are you and what are you doing here?"the female commander snapped

"We're NOBLE their Blue squad, I'm Carter NOBLE teams leader."said Carter

"I don't believe you."said the commander

"Its true Commander Palmer, the Librarian brought them as well as myself back."said Cortana removing her helmet

"Cortana? Is that really you?"asked Palmer

"How is it said again...oh now I remember. In the flesh."said Cortana

"I think we should get back to the Infinity, forgive my behaveor. Halsey sided with the Storm Covenant."said Palmer

"No, she used them to get us and the key which you only have half of."said Kat.

This was going to be a long day, she could tell especially when everything began to shake.

Jun and Buck looked out of the opservation deak, "The Infinity, should be back sometime tomorrow."said Buck.

Jun looked at the ODST, and nodded as the Grunt that wormed her way into the hearts of everyone in the UNSC came bouncing up. Litterly bouncing "MIKEY!"both he and Buck bellowed.

That was the last thing he needed was a hyper jacked up on cofee grunt, six would come back from the afterlife to kick his ass for letting it happen thirty-seven times in the past four years and six months. Wigs lept into his arms and cuddled into his chest "Daddy."she said.

Wigs wasn't stupid, she wouldn't say that infront of six when. Wigs was a lot smarter than the verage grunt, she was brave(A rearity),loyal, respectful, and fearless. The grunt always was armed with a Magnam, and she didn't care if you were a grunt fighting alongside the old Covenant or UNSC grunts. You always showed her respect or she'd let you have it. Six rubbed off on the gunt, that was for damn sure. He held wigs as she fell asleep her drooling into his uniform shirt. Buck snickered and looked at Vergil who tried to catch the bouncing grunt "Shes fine Vergil, don't worry."he said.

He looked out into the void of space 'I miss you six, I wish I told you a long time ago how I felt. I never would have that chance.' he said.

They had got the hell out of dodge no one was killed, a few wounded. She wound up breaking her arm "Six hold stil."said the Doctor

"I take it her mother was afrade of needles?"asked Cortana

"You have no idea."she growled.

Jorge and the other Spartan IIs had to hold her down as the doctor put pressure on the brake "Does that hurt?"asked the doctor.

She roared and bolted up right decking Fredric and Josh in the nuts. She almost laid out Jorge, as she punched the doctor in the face "Did that?"she retorted and laid back down.

Emile, got a kick out of that and was laughing "Good of you to nominate yourself Emile, hold her down."said Palmer.

She felt a slight pressure and all went dark, the only thought in her mind was to see Jun and Wigs once more.

When she came to and found her way to the bridge, Lasky told her everything he knew about what they all missed "So let me get this right this Flood, nearly killed off the Chief?"asked Jorge

"Yep, but the John is to stubborn and pigheaded like his daughter."said Cortana looking at her

"Daughter?"asked Lasky

"Brittany-B312, Call sign NOBLE Six is John's first and only child."said Cortana

"No wounder shes a badass."said Thorn.

She rolled her shoulders and poped her neck " I took out 3/4 of the covenant attack force on Reach before they killed me."she said shruging.

Cortana rolled her eyes "Her father does that too."said the AI turned Human

"When Cheif left the ship he removed his armor."said Palmer

"Fucking a."said Kelly

"Why?"asked Linda

"I told him he had to decide if he was human or a killing machien."said Cortana

"Well he chose to be human."said Palmer

"Knowing Chief, hes probably climing a wall looking for something to kill."Fred joked

"Not from what I found out, Sir I just recived this message from Colonel A266."said Roland.

Her eyes widedned "Jun, a Colonel? What is the UNSC coming to these days?"said Emile

"Jun, out ranks you commander."said Jorge

"This is going to be awkward."said Carter.

Lasky looked through his pad and he growled "Dirty politics is right Hood."said Lasky.

This did not sound good, dirty politics was always a bad thing no matter what year it is, she looked at Carter "Well we are to get to the Eternal and pick up the Colonel and his hand picked team with the UNSC's favorate Grunt in tow."said Lasky.

Wigs? Was her baby still alive? Emile looked at her "Oh, boy Mamma Six is happy her baby is alive and her closet fag."said Emile.

Thank the Librarian that she was wareing her helmet or she'd be blushing like a bride on her wedding day "Captian permision to leave the bridge?"she asked

"Granted Six, go get some rest."said Lasky.

She left the bridge and went to her quarters, and removed her helmet when Spartan Grant knocked on the door "Enter."she said

"Are you alright?"asked Grant

"Just a little nerves about seeing an old team mate."she said

"Colonel Jun A266? Well from what I have heard about him, he is scilent. They say he lost his true love on Reach."said Grant.

She froze, had Jun changed because of her death? She didn't want to think about it, all she wanted to do was see her Wigs again "Other than Jun, my adopted daughter. Wigs."she said

"The Grunt Wigs? Your her adopted mother?"asked Grant

"Yes, when I first found her; an eliet had just killed her eleven brothers and sisters. Her mother died in labor, for some reason Wig's mother saw something the others didn't, she had protected wigs and gave her to me. I raised her at first the Commander and the others thought it was a bad idea. She found her name when GSGT. Edward Buck glued a wig on her head to be mean. Wigs didn't care she just wanted hair."she said.

Grant chuckled "So she grew on your team?"asked Grant

"She did, especially when she came running in with her methain tank on with a wig on her head sreaming ESKIMO PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!."she said laughing at the memory.

Grant laughed at that too "I would kill a grunt wareing a wig screaming Eskimo Pie at the top of her loungs."said Grant

"No one could, and if someone did mess with her if I didn't get you either a NOBLE or an ODST would."she said.

Grant soon left her to be alone, she hoped Jun hadn't changed. She wanted to tell him everything, she just hoped that she didn't have her father's not good at showing emotion issue or she was fucked.

Jun laid in his bed and looked up at the cealing "Six, I wounder. If you would have lived would you lay beside me. After we made love? Would you whisper you love me?"he asked the scilent room.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**That is all for this chapter soon the NOBLEs will be united once more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 everyone.**

**Chapter 2: NOBLE and the Colonel **

Brittany woke to Emile's ugly mug two inches from her face, so she flicked the psycho on the end of his nose "Damn six, I didn't know you were a 10 under the armor."said Emile

"HLV, Emile I could never remove my helmet or armor unless I was asleep."she said sitting up as he moved

"Damn, Jun is stupid for not making a move."said Emile.

Her hair kept her eyes hidden from view as they widened "How would you know?"she asked

"When he baked you a cake."said Emile laughing.

_Flash Back_

_Reach 2552_

_ Brittany had just laid down to rest when there was a knock on her door "Who is it?"she asked_

_"Jun."came the reply._

_She reached over and put her helmet on and went for the door, she opened it to see Jun standing there with a German Chocolate cake. How did he know "Is that what I think that is?"she asked_

_"Yes it is. I baked it earlyer and wanted to give it to you before the black hole got his knife on it."he said._

_Jun was blushing lightly she smiled under her helmet "Thanks Jun."she said_

_"Your welcome."he said before Emile ran by and shoved Jun into both her and the cake._

_The way he fell forward she had no time between him and the cake until his face landed right between her breasts. Her helmet hid her blush as Jun, covered in Chocolate coconut icing hauled as afrade to get killed by her hands. If anyone died it would be Emile, but not Jun. The feeling in the pit of her stomic was something she had never felt before. She cleaned up the cake and went to take another shower only to be stopped by Kat "Emile, did this."she said as walked in to the shower room. Kat tried to stop her, but she found out quick why._

_Jun had beat her to the punch and was naked as the day he was born. Oh how the fates were crule that night._

_End of Flashback_

"I never got to eat that cake thanks to you."she said.

Emile laughed and left the room "You might want to go with out the armor."said Emile and the psycho was gone.

The Eternal had just docked inside the Infinity, something felt diffrent somehow. He went to the Bridge and was greeted by Captian Lasky

"Colonel, I am sorry but Halsey is in the hands of the Storm Covenant."said Lasky

"Why?"he asked

"The Admeral in charge of ONI wants her dead. Palmer followed the order and I sent Mjestic in to save Halsey. Next thing I know there are four spartan IIIs and five more Spartan IIs that came back with them."said Lasky

"Wait did you say Spartan IIs and IIIs?"he asked.

Lasky nodded "NOBLE Team and Blue Squad."said Palmer.

NOBLE! Jun looked at Lasky "Were are they now?"he asked

"Wargames room."said Palmer.

He looked at the commander "Take me there now."he ordered then turned to Lasky

"I want a full report Captian, Hood is going to have ONIs ass now."he said as he followed Palmer.

Brittany had taken out all of her teammates and her father's team "Damn, could you imagen if she had a kid."said Josh

"Oh yeah, scary."said Linda.

She learked in the shadows when she saw a bright colored pink wiged head enter the room "Is that a Grunt with a Wig?"asked Fredric

"Small fry!"cried Emile running for her daughter.

Wigs dove out of the way and looked at him "You big boy, remember fried rice and egg roll make combo."said Wigs

"And Its got jokes."said Josh laughing.

Emile plucked Wigs up and tossed her into the air "Kat flying wig."said Emile.

Kat caught wigs and tossed her to Carter, Jorge saw her in the shadows and smile. The Spartan II of NOBLE caught Wigs and tosses; her over to where she stood. She caught her little squirt and smiled as her eyes lit up "Mamma."Wigs whispered

"I'm back and I will never leave you again."she replied.

A familiar handsome face entered the room and he stood gawking "Whats the matter Jun, Six got your toung?"asked Emile.

She put wigs down "OFFICER ON DECK!"she said.

Everyone snapped to attintion and quick, Jun looked Shellshocked not that she could blame him. He looked around trying to find her "Six, step out to where I can see you."he said.

His voice sounded colder, Jun had changed. He lost the only thing he saw as a family back on Reach and now with them all alive he didn't know what to say ot how to react. She did as the Colonel ordered and steped out of the shadows with a Wigs attached to her leg.

He saw her step out of the shadows, his six. His shadow princess, back from the dead. He so badly wanted this second chance, but he couldn't do it. He was a Colonel and she was a commander. Each member of NOBLE recived the rank of Commander but two. Kat and Carter were Colonels "Colonel, May I talk to you?"asked Wigs

"Of course Squirt."he said.

Six stood there "As you were."he said looking at her.

He followed at Wigs out of the room "Sir, I think its best you tell them what is going on. They can help."said Wigs

"I can't put them in this kind of danger."he said.

Wigs looked at him "Your scared of losing mother again?"she said

"Wigs now is not the time."he said.

Wigs looked down "I over heard Roland telling Lasky that Chief 117 is Mamma's father."said Wigs.

His mouth droped "Are you joking me?"he asked

"No."said the grunt shaking her pink color wiged head.

He leaned against the wall "Is there something wrong Colonel?"asked a voice.

He turned to see Six standing there "Hello six."he said

"Don't you think thats a little old Jun?"she asked.

The way his name rolled off of her toung sent flames through his body "I'm your a Commander six. Carter and Kat hold the same rank but I am a grade 1."he said.

He looked out of the window "Why not off duty we drop rank."she said.

Jun looked at her unsure of what she was asking him to do, her heart was breaking his eyes once so full of life, were dull with sadness and pain. A pain she had felt for the longest time "Sorry sir I'll leave you alone."she said and she went to the armory.

She left the armory and went to her room and fell onto the bed and cried. She had messed up Jun had changed. There was a soft knock at the door, she got up forgeting that her leg was wraped around her leg and fell flat on her face "Six are you alright?"asked Kat

"I'm fine?"she said.

She was from the fall, but her heart was shattering. Kat opened the door "I know that can't be from the fall six."said Kat

"No, I'm to late Kat. The only person I love has changed. Our deaths effected him so much."she said.

Kat's eyes sofened "Come on Brittany, we've known eachother since ONYX why are you letting Jun effect you like this?"asked Kat.

She looked at Kat "I know its just when on Reach no matter how I tried to avoid him like the pleuge he would always find me."she said

"Oh, no you have it bad."Kat said.

She sat up and looked at Kat and smirked; oh she knew. Kat looked at her and shook her head "I'll knock some since into that bold head of his."said Kat.

She knew Kat would to, it was just that if her fathers old team found out the pain she was going through they would beat Jun to an inch of his life. She stood up and only to trip again Kat laughed at and helped her up "Come on you."said Kat

"I need a drink."she said.

Jun looked around the bar, he had to admit the Infinity had everything. His mind went back to what Six said earler "Hey Jun, you know there is a rumor around ship that some dick head had NOBLE six in tears."said Buck.

He froze; who would hurt her in such away? He would beat the bastard to an inch of his life "Who?"he asked

"From what I hear its a NOBLE a Colonel; a riflemen to hit the nail on the head."said Buck.

He? He was the one who hurt her? He was about to get up and go to her room when Kat came in with a beautiful raven haired chick who had no scars on her face "Hello there."said Buck.

She looked over at him, and he nearly lost it she was saying something to Kat "So thats Six without the armor. What a bombshell."said Romeo.

He fell off the stool and Buck busted out laughing "Rookie fell on his ass."said Micky

"Bite me asshole."he growled.

Micky laughed and shook his head "HEY NOBLE LOOK AT YOUR RIFLEMEN HE FELL ON HIS ASS!"yelled Romeo.

He wanted to dive behind the bar counter as Buck helped him up "Enough, hes already feeling like an ass."said Buck

"Buck, don't make me kick your ass."he said.

She watched Jun fall on his ass "The clumbsyness is all over tonight."she said

"I think he just see what hes been missing." Kat said.

Emile came over drunk "Hey Kat. Whos the babe?"asked Emile

"Emile, you need to go to your room."she said

"Holy shit, Six damn Jun is a stupid mathafucker for not taking you to bed sooner."said Emile.

She felt color rush to her cheeks and Emile busted out laughing and kissed her lips; she shoved him back as Jun came charging up

"Lt. Commander go sleep it off."said Jun

"Hey Colonel Fuck up."said Emile.

Jun's jaw set, Emile was about to find out how much Jun had changed "Emile, you need to stop."said Kat

"No way, Jun has hurt six and bad. I even heard her why do you think I am like this. Jun is no NOBLE he is a piece of shit Hell jumper."said Emile.

She looked at Jun and shruged "So I have dated ODSTs."she said looking at Buck

"Ya know Ed, if her father finds out your a dead man."said Fred.

Buck turned white "Oh it was to get back at that bitch Veronica Dare."she said waving a hand in the air.

Emile's hand shot out and she froze and Kat face palmed, his hand was on her breast. Jun's handsome face darkened as he punched Emile so hard in the face he actualy busted his ass when he hit. She looked at Jun "Feel better Colonel?"she asked

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."said Jun.

She looked at him as they walked over to were the others sat "Any way six how did they get you?"asked Carter

"Well I can tell you this it took them four weeks, two days, sixteen hours and twenty-two point two seconds before they killed my ass."she said

"Bullshit."said Emile

"Its true, I found her. Her body was barely dead for two hours."said Josh

"Father like Daughter."said Kelly

"It took eight of them to hold me while a ninth stabbed me. Thats okay I stuck the mother fucker that did it as they walked away. It was lovely."she said sipping on her beer.

Emile smirked "So tell us Jun how did you live?"asked Kat

"Josh, I was badly injured I had two hunters and the stunt I pulled didn't help at all."said Jun

"What did you do?"asked Emile.

Jun smirked "I had a lit plasma grenade and baked one hell of a cake. I survived barly using armor lock."he said

"Oh so you pulled a six?"asked Jorge

"Yes I did."said Jun.

Everyone laughed as Buck groaned "Why dose she have to be here?"asked Dutch

"Veronica?"she asked guessing

"Yep."said Jun

"Hello Rookie, Buck, Romeo, Micky, Dutch, and bitch."said Dare.

She chuckled darkly as she took a swig of beer. She finished the bottle and looked at Dare.

Jun could tell Six and Captian Dare hated eachother "I smell a Kat fight."said Emile

"Why don't you crawl back into the hole you crawled out from under."she said.

He looked at got inbetween the two before it came to blows "I am a Spartan I a prodicessor to to you IIs and IIIs have more respect than what you give me."said Dare

"The only respect I have is for my father and his class of spartan."six said.

Veronica laughed "Spartan IIs can't have kids."said Dare

"Then what am I a strange combo of a Spartan II and a Marien?"she asked.

Dare scilenced "My father is 117, chose your next words wisly captian because I out rank you."she said and left the bar

"One beer and she is gone."said Fred.

He just watched her as she left, and then some.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry that I haven't updated sooner, to all of you that have been waiting I have been having babies and kemo sessions due to breast cancer. I will still do what I love until the end.**

**Chapter 3: Halsey's word**

Brittany had returned to her room after her run in with Dare. That bitch had some nerve talking down to her like that. She laid in her bed and staired up at the celing thinking of how Jun had come to her rescue when Emile got a little 'grabby'. The door opened and the light came on "Brittany?"said a Tuyman thick accent.

She looked to see Jun "What do you want Colonel?"she asked still feeling the sting of his words previously that day.

He looked hurt about the way she had reacted 'Good now you know how I felt when you said those words Jun.'she thought to herself.

DXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

Jun had hurt her and he felt like an ass clown for it. He looked at her for a long moment or two trying to find the right words. When he came up short he walked over to her side of the bed and she bolted up. He had changed since he lost her on Reach. He snatched her up by the arms her eyes widedned by his harshness "I never stoped loving you Six."he said and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and left her laying on the bed, he went stright to his quarters and laid down. Had he done the right thing back there? He didn't know what he did know was this he would find out in the morning.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Spartan Thorn knew what was going on between ONI and the Master Chief 117. It didn't set right with him, he had to tell NOBLE and BLUE Squad. He remembered Halsey's words when he gave her his opion of the Promethiens _"Maybe I was wrong about you."_ she had told him. It had played over and over in his mind. If rumor was true aboard ship NOBLE six was Chief's daughter she would want to save her father.

DXXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany had been avoiding Jun all morning "NOBLE six."said a voice.

She turned to see Spartan Thorn "Can I help ya Kid?"she asked

"I don't know if the colonel has told you, but after your father's return to earth ONI has had him in lock down. Also I have heard what they have been doing to him."said the younger Spartan.

She felt her anger boiling to the surface "Excuse me Spartan, I have a boot to shove up a colonel's ass."she said.

Jun was sitting down talking with Buck as she walked in "Ah, Hello Six its good to see you again."said Buck

"Good to see you too Edward."she said.

Wigs was in the room and the grunt knew by the way she walked in she was pissed "Ah, Buck. Maybe we need to give Six and Jun some time alone."said Wigs

"I think your right Wigs lets go."said Buck.

Jun looked at her "Look about last night I'm sorry I should have never did that. I could have hurt you."he said

"Its not, about last night Jun. This is about my Father."she said.

His eyes widened "I have been trying to decide rather to get you involved. ONI believes that The augmentations that he recived at the start of his service as a Spartan has made him able to have children." he said.

She stood there "Then why am I standing here Jun?"she asked.

He looked at her "That was before the augmentations kicked in thats what ONI believes anyway."he said looking down.

She walked over to him, tilted his head up to face hers "Jun, your trying to protecting us. We have been through hell yes, but we are Spartans. When one is in trouble the others band togeather."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

He looked at her, she has so much passion in her words. So she did care for her father "There is no way in though. The ONI building in New York can't be broke into. You would need High secritey clearence just to get in."he said

"We have clearence."she said.

He looked up at her "Kat?"he asked almost afrade of the awnser to his question

"Bingo."she said.

He closed his eyes "And Veronica Dare."he said

"Maybe if given the right motovation, as for the plan let me handle it."she said

"Brittany, you know Carter would flip shit if you took command of an op."he said.

She smiled "Don't worry Jun, this is my father we're talking about."she said.

He just nodded his head as she lowered her head to his and kissed him. His mind was processing if it was real or an illusion, when she broke the kiss she smiled "That is for last night Jun. Sometimes we all deserve a second chance."she said and left him sitting there.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany found the rest of the team as well as BLUE squad on the trainning floor "Hey yo Mini Chief!"yelled Fredric.

She heard the door open and Jun coming in with Wigs and the ODSTs under Buck's command in tow "We have a mission."she said

"Six?"asked Carter acting dumb

"What is it Mini Chief?"asked Fredric

"Jun, if you'd be so kind."she said.

Jun steped forward and let out a deep sigh "You are not going to like what you hear."he said

"Get on with it three."said Carter and Jun began.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

To say that Jorge and the other spartan IIs in the room were pissed was a major understatement "What is wrong with them?"asked Linda

"This is ONI we're talking about they never play by the rules."said Kat

"Its high time the spartan IIs and IIIs play their game and when we play, they won't like the out come."said Brittany with her arms over her chest.

Brittany went over her plan with the rest of the others, it was perfect "What if ONI is waiting for us?"asked Emile

"They won't be, lets just say that The Arbiter owes Chief a few favors."he said

"I hope your not talking about a split jaw."said Emile

"After the fall of Reach the Elites broke away from the Covenant, The Arbiter lead them during the final months of the war."said Dare

"Let me guess my father, didn't like it."she said

"The Arbiter has great respect for Chief and you Brittany."he said.

She looked at him "The Arbiter was the one who finished you off on Reach after the others left you to bleed out."he said.

She looked at him her eyes wide as she remembered her final moments on Reach "The last thing I remembered was something telling me I fought with honor. That he would end my pain."she said

"Tel' Vadeem he was at the time, then after the ring incident he was striped of his rank in the Covenant and branded with a mark of shame. Then he was given the Rank Arbiter. Arbiters started out as a high honor with in the sangheili the Covenant twisted it as a mark of shame."said Dare

"You have allies Brittany if you know where to look."said a voice.

He turned to see the ships AI Roland "Sorry if I interoupted any thing, but Colonel you have a priority one message from Lord Hood."said Roland

"I'll take it here."he said.

He just hoped Hood would go with what Brittany had in mind.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and everyone is gathered can they rescue Chief in time? Also this will have mentionings of Brittany's past job and lifesyle.**

**Chapter 3: The Return of The Arbiter**

It didn't take long for Brittany the daughter of The Master Chief to formulate a plan of braking her father out of ONI lockdown. Brittany looked at those around her, she remembered those she lead before. Those who looked up to her and the one she thought of as a sister. If push came to shove she knew where to go, she looked to Wigs who was cleaning her twin Mags when Jun walked in. Jun had began to revert to his oldself when NOBLE was togeather on Reach. He leaned against the wall and looked at her "What is it Jun?"she asked

"Lord Hood as you know gave you the rank of Colonel grade 1 that is above Carter and Kat as well as myself. I do have to advise that you watch how you react. Veronica is on our side. Though I can't help, but wounder as to why Lord Hood would give you that high of a rank."he said

"I'm not going to lie Jun, Kat knows of my past same as Carter and Cortana. Before I became a NOBLE or a Reaper. I lead a group of spartans who's leader is wanted for the theft and tourture of the Epsilon Unit AI."she said.

He looked at her "A freelancer?"he asked stunned.

She nodded "Ever wounder why I looked so familiar? I was the one sneaking down to Reach everyother night after a Lancer Party binge and stun rounding you guys at 500 yards away during the winter just to see how high one of you could jump when shot in the ass."she said smirking

"That was you?"he asked shocked

"Momma, why did you cause so much trouble?"asked Wiggs.

Brittany smiled at the memorie "That was when I didn't worry about if I was going to live to fight another day. That and Jun still holds the record for getting hit in the ass with a stun round."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

So she was the one that was the literal pain in the ass?! Oh wait until Emile and the others found out. Poor Brittany was in a lot of hot water "You relize that I have a scar from one of those incedents?"he asked.

She looked at him with innoccent eyes "Ooops."was all she said

"Ooops? Thats all you have to say for yourself is Ooops. Brittany, your a real peice of work."he said.

She stuck her toung out at him gave him the bird, oh she was going to pay for that "Wigs, could you go to the mess hall for a while your mother and I need to talk in private."he said.

Wigs nodded and left the room as soon as the door closed on the Grunt's exit he turned his attintion to Brittany "As for you."he said.

She smirked and tilted her head "Your a grade 3 Jun luv I out rank you."she said

"Rank means nothing when we're off duity Brittany."he said using her words or his own version against her.

She stood up, she came up to his chest. He had to admit she had hight on Kat. Kat stood 5' 4 and Brittany stood at 5'9 to 5'10 major hight diffrance. Her eyes the color of the knives they carried. Her perfectly round breasts, her lushus curves, to her long powerful legs. All of her was pefect to his eyes at least. Her lips soft and a light color to her light sunkissed skin. He couldn't help himself, he pulled her into a kiss one she melted into. Her form molding against his own, he dug his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss. His toung sliping into her mouth and he was in heaven.

DXDXDXDXXDXDXDX

Her knees were weak from the kiss, that Jun was assaulting her mouth with. Her body was being held up by his hard frame as his left hand travled down the curves of her body to rest on her ass. Old feelings form two nights before began to bubble to the surface, she was given a second chance at life and a second chance at love. Jun's face was still handsome, but like most that comes with war it aged some what. Her hand roamed over his body as she moved closer. She felt something hard press against her thigh, and knew that, it wasn't a UNSC issued side arm. He broke the kiss to look down at her "Brittany, if we go any further I won't stop."he said.

His beautiful Jade hazle eyes held the promise of tangled limbs and sheets, something she had wanted since Reach. She threw all doubts and worries from her mind "I don't want you to stop."she whispered.

His mouth latched on to her lips roughly as he backed her up to the bed. This is what she had always wanted and now she was about to have it.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Lord Hood had put the plan in motion if ONI went after NOBLE team they would have a place to go. The door opened and the sight before him made him smirk "Ah, Arbiter. I see you have come to grace me with your presents."he said

"Is it true that there are Ghosts on the _Infinity_?"asked the Sangheili leader.

He nodded "The Librarian brought them back. One of them is John's only child."he said.

The Arbiter looked shocked by the fact that the Baine of his kind's excistance had offspring "You ended her pain on Reach, she looks forward to meeting you."he said

"What does she want to meet with me for?"the Arbiter asked

"She has a plan to free Chief."he said.

This got the Arbiter's attention "When and where?"asked Arbiter.

He leaned forward and wrote down the time,date, and place. He then handed it to the Arbiter "That is two days from now."said the Arbiter

"Then I sujest you meet with her before hand."he said.

He just added fule to this fight and it was badly needed.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for this being a bit late but as of late I have been kicked out of my in-laws and moved in with my parents so here is a massive dose of LIMON for you all enjoy!**

Chapter 4: What ever may come

Brittany fell onto the bed as she and Jun fought for dominance on who was on top and who wasn't Jun was no strange having many of times waking up with...Natalie he blocked the blond out of his mind she was dead to him. All that mattered was the woman under him, Brittany B312, NOBLE six and what ever her freelancer handle was. She was nothing like Natalie, he was madly in love with her something he had never felt with Natalie. Gods damn it why was Natalie on his mind for fuck sake?! Thats right he was getting ready to make love to her ex-Freelancer pal. With his mind on other things Brittany managed to flip them where he was on his back. She stopped "I know about you and South Dakota Jun. She was stupid for letting someone as kindhearted as you get away."Brittany said

"I take it you know her?"he asked

"Trust me there have been many a times where I wanted to strangle her." Brittany replied.

He flipped her onto her back "Since we are on the subject whom did you sleep with?"he asked curious.

Her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink before she said : "Her twin North Dakota."she said

"I never knew she had a twin sister Brittany your full of suprises."he smirked

"North like you is an excellent sniper, but his name is Nathan."she said trying not to laugh at his mistake

"A brother, I hope he is nothing like her."he said

"North is the reason she left you Jun, Truth is Freelancers aren't suppose to mingle with the UNSC Spartans."she said sadly

"Why is that?"he asked a little upset

"If a Freelancer gets involved with a Spartan the Director sends out Georgia to kill both the Spartan and the Freelancer who committed the act."she said.

He looked for any falsehood in her eyes and found none "She would want you to be happy Jun. She nor North wanted to see your helmet as another one of Georgia's trophies. She did it all to protect you. I took responsibility and escaped after killing Georgia with my own two hands, but not before he took something I carried."she said.

He didn't like where this was going one bit "North's child?"he asked

"Yeah, I never told him."she said

"When you see him again tell him."he replied.

She smiled "That is why I fell for you Jun."she said.

He kissed her when there was a knock at the door "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU JACK ASSES!"he bellowed

"Damn Jun, what crawled up your ass?"asked Emile on the other side of the door.

Brittany looked at him and smiled "OH...AH... I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE."said Emile finally when the realization hit that this was Brittany's room.

He looked back down at her "Where were we?"he asked

"I think we were in the middle of making out."she said.

He smirked "I remember now."he said and went back to kissing her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She had not felt like this with North, Jun was making her body feel things that she never thought possible. His lips traveled down her neck to her shoulder. As his hands went up her tank-top to remove it. She wore no bra at the moment having that she was getting ready for bed. As soon as the shirt came off did her nipples harden at the cool air in the room. Jun's lips found their way down to her collarbone leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She bit back a moan as he took one of her rosey buds and began to suckle on it like an infant. He went to the other breast and gave it the same attention he had given the other. His right hand played with one breast as his left went under the band of her shorts. She moaned loudly when he began to play with her clit through her underwear "Jun...you are waring more cloths than I am."she said.

He stopped and looked down at her "Ooops."he said

"Oops my ass."she said.

He just laughed at her and shook his head as he got up and began to strip slowly. He was being a fucking pussy tease and she was about to jump him and tare his cloths off. The fire inside her burned higher with in her as she saw scars that she knew had never been there before. She his muscular chest, had a scar that he revived post Reach. Her eyes took him in hungerly as he striped down naked, and rejoined her on the bed "Who's over dressed now?"he asked.

She lifted her hips and finished removing her cloths she wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. Only to rest and go back at it all over again.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile walked into the room and looked at the Commander "DO NOT SEND ME BACK IN THERE!"he cried

"Why?"asked Fredric a little currious.

Emile didn't want to say, he couldn't betray Jun or Brittany like that. The rest of NOBLE knew what was going on "In other words Fred what Emile is trying to say is leave the love birds alone."said Kelly.

Fredric's mouth dropped "If thats the case we can't let her father know. Especially if he was running around as an ODST."said Fredric

"HEY! HE was a member of MY team Freddy!"said Buck entering the room

"Momma and Daddy need this time alone."said Wigs

"This is their second chance at something they didn't act on and we can't take that away from them."said Carter holding Kat's waist.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Damn how she could send his body a flame. Brittany was giving him the best blow job in the world and he was about to cum already. He had to calm down and take it a moment at a time, she released him with a audible pop and looked at him " You little Vixen."he said as he reached for her to bring her closer to put her on her back.

She avoided him and smirked " And you were a tease striping like that."she said.

He smiled "Well I could have left when Emile came knocking."he said.

She laughed and laid on top of him only for him to flip her onto her back, he couldn't take it he had to be inside her. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and with one well aimed move he was inside her. She gasped and moaned as he thrust himself inside her to the hilt. She was so fucking tight it felt so damn good. He began a slow gentle pace so it didn't end so fast. As she began to move trying to get more sweet friction. He lent down and took her lips as he went a little faster.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun felt so good inside her that she forgot what she truly wanted. Soon Jun changed gears from gentle to hard, fast, and passionate thrusts. She moaned and cried his name softly at first as the fire began to burn hotter and brighter as she got closer their mouths consumed the other mixing toung and saliva. She was so close "Jun...I am...Oh FUCK JUN!" she cried as she came.

Her walls tightening around him sent him into overload as he came inside her filling her womb with his hot seed. She was spent as he warped his arms around her flipping them her head rested on his chest. She looked at him "Jun, I love you. I never stopped."she said

"I know my little Storm Cloud."he said as he kissed her lips.

The pair slipped into a blissful sleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jul'Madam remembered the black visored Demon "NOBLE Team and BLUE Team returned, what are you to do now Jul?"asked Halsey

"I will kill the Black Demon again like I did four years ago.

Halsey smirked and said:"Before or after she kills you?"

Jul snarled and looked at his men "THESE RESERACTED DEMONS WILL NOT STOP US WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE GREAT TRUTH AND DIDACT STARTED!" he roared.

Halsey watched as the Sangheili roared in unison if only Jul knew what she was thinking.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter folks enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Six Vs The Arbiter of Sangheilios**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter oh and if you see _any words in bold italics it is Sangheili._**

Brittany awoke beside the handsome face of Jun looking back at her "How long have you been awake?"she asked

"Not long.  
Jun replied stretching just then the alarms on the ship began to go off like crazy "Well time to go to work."she said getting up and throwing her body suit on.

Jun threw on his normal cloths "I have to go to my room to change I'll see you in the armory. Rookie is gone and Three is back."he said.

She smiled "Then see you there NOBLE three."she said and headed out the room.

DXDXDXDXX

Jun watched Brittany as she left he smirked and shook his head there was a slight sway in her hips sudjesting another round of passionate lovemaking later tonight. He went to his room and put on his skin suit and made his way to the armory at a full run "Glad for you to join us Colonel how was the pillow talk?"asked Emile.

Brittany popped the bonehead in the back of the head "Leave him be Emily."she said warningly.

He put his armor on as Carter entered the room "Stand down NOBLE and BLUE."said Carter

"What the fuck for?"asked Fred with a pout on his face.

Carter gave Fred a stern look "Because Lord Hood and The Arbiter are gracing us with their presents."said Palmer

"Hi, commander bimbo."said Brittany.

He couldn't help but smile at that "Easy there Brittany."he said

"Why, she is a wanna be spartan Grant and Thorn earn their the right to be called spartans everyone else has to earn that right."said Brittany

"Oh so my choises aren't good enough?"he asked

"Oh this is going to be fun."said Emile

"Shes right sir I haven't earned that right even her father told me I had no right to be called a spartan, one day I will prove myself worthy of being called a spartan."said Palmer as she left.

He looked at Brittany who was giving him the 'what are you looking at' look "You and your father are a pain in the ass you know that?"he asked

"BITE ME THREE!"she snapped

"Easy you two."said Fred getting in between them

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS FREDRIC!"they both snapped.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Lord Hood herd Jun arguing with someone 'DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS THREE!'snapped a female voice.

Three groups were creeping out of the room Commander Carter of NOBLE team saw him and froze. He put a finger to his lips "YOUR SO DAMN PRIDEFUL!"yelled Jun

"HA! THIS COMING FROM THE ONE WHO SPENT TO MUCH LOVEY DOVEY TIME WITH HIS SNIPER RIFLE AFTER THE CAKE INCIDENT. TO GET THE COURAGE TO TRY A SECOND ATTEMPED!?"the female voice roared.

He arched a brow and Noble two pointed to four "Young and to be in love."he said

"I think they are regretting it."said Jorge

"THIS COMING FROM THE FREELANCER WHO GOT A KICK OUT OF SHOOTING ALL OF NOBLE IN THE ASS AT NIGHT AT THE DEAD OF WINTER!"yelled Jun

"She was the one?"asked Noble four

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I AM SO DEADLY WITH A SNIPER RIFLE JUN? ALL THOSE TIMES I SHOT YOU WITH PAINT PELLETS I WAS BLIND!"the voice roared.

This got all but his attention "She was blind?"asked Carter.

He nodded and looked at Colonel Carter "She suffered a head injury at the hands of Agent Georgia before she left the Freelancers. She was bind for a whole year before she was placed in NOBLE I chose her to be placed on your team. Since Agent Georgia is still alive and hunting her. Jun is right about one thing she is prideful. She lead the freelancers and all of which respect her and would die for her. Georgia was the only exception he like her mother were loyal to the Director." he said

"Alaska."said Fred

"She held and still holds that name among the freelancers."he said

"I think its safe to say they have stopped arguing."said Kelly.

He nodded and they went in to see who was in a pool of their own blood.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun was standing there frozen when she said she was blind at one point "How can you be cleared?"he asked

"Plenty of rest in a cryo pod."she replied

"Who did that to you?"he asked

"Georgia did when I fought him to keep you and south safe."she replied softly then continued: "I may act like a lone wolf, and I may act strong and intimidating, but even I unlike my father will admit at times I cry, worry, fear, and need help like everyone else a trait I got from my mother."

"Brittany, you had a team on Reach you had NOBLE."he whispered.

She walked up to him "I have always known that Jun other than my lancers and the Valhallan guard NOBLE was the only other people I would let close to me. Wigs I let the closest because I was intrusted with her life and yet you and the others were against it the whole time she managed to worm her way into the hearts of the team even yours."she said.

He pulled her close "I will stand by your side Brittany no matter what happens."he said

"I sure as hell hope so NOBLE three or I might have to pull rank."said a voice.

They broke apart to see Lord Hood and the others standing in the door way "Lord Hood sir!"she and Jun said at once snapping to attention.

DXDXDXDXDX

Lord Tarrence Hood entered the room returning their salute "As you were and I don't mean PDA either."said Hood.

He stood beside his little shadow princess, he knew they had almost came to blows; but he wouldn't have hit her. Lord Hood looked at Brittany "There is some people in the war games room wanting to see you and also your plan will work, but your timing is off you need to hit soon while the cats are away."said Hood

"Yes sir, just give me the intell and I will get the ball rolling."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

The Arbiter looked at the armor of the Arbiter of old the beautiful Gold and Blue hued armor "I am Junior of the Valhallan guard brother."said the gold and blue armored Arbiter

"Junior, that is a human name is it not?"he asked

"It is, I am half human. Spartan to tell the truth."said Junior.

His eyes widened "Valhalla has spartans as well?"he asked

"They are labeled Freelancers, but yes they are spartans in every since of the word."said Junior.

He nodded he heard of project Freelancer a project lead by a man as vile and evil as Truth, but one stood up to him and that was the last Alaska the daughter of John 117 his friend and ally at the end of the war. The doors opened and Black Scout armor stopped mid stride and she knelt "A Spartan kneeling infront of a split jaw?"asked a Spartan with a skull etched into his Visor

"At home he is above my head."said the Black Scout

"Stand Brittany it makes me happy that you have returned for the beyond to lead the Valhalla Spartans to war once more."said Junior

"I was born for Chaos and Mayhem."she said standing.

Wigs came into the room and nodded to him, he returned Wig's nod to feel a pair of eyes like 117's burning holes into him and he looked into the black visor of the Black Armored Spartan "So your the one who end my suffering, if you ask me you should have let me be. Maine found my body after you ended my life. I am stubborn like my father before me I could have waited."she said

"Brittany."Jun said warningly

"I wanted to test you anyway."he said smirking

"_**Then let us begin brother."**_she said in sangheili.

DXDXDXDXDX

His mouth dropped did she just speak Elite? The gold and blue Elite tossed two gold hilted energy swords to her and she caught them and with a flick of her wrist activated them and took a Elite fighting stance.

The Arbiter activated his own and got into a similar stance. The two charged at each other and delivered some heavy hitting blows with their energy swords. The Gold and Blue Elite walked over to them.

This one was different instead of the yellow reptilian eyes they were...Augmented blue eyes! He was half Spartan! An energy sword flew out of Brittany's hand and Junior caught it before it hit him in the Visor.

The other Brittany held was sparking like crazy which meant it was broke

it was useless until it was fixed. The Arbiter went to deliver a blow to Brittany only for her to bend backwards to avoid getting hit _'Damn she is flexible.'_he thought.

Emile made a whistle sound "Can she do a 1 and a half in the lay out possession?"asked Emile

"Chief could never bend like that."said Fred

"Her mother could."said Lord Hood

"Freelancers are trained to be flexible."said Brittany.

She cartwheeled and began to do back flips to them to get the other sword which Junior tossed into the air for her to catch.. She did a split and caught the energy sword activating it blocking the Arbiter's attack.

DXDXDXDXDX

She looked at Jun and smiled before kicking it all over drive, she would win this after four hours of exchanging blows she disarmed the Arbiter and held the glowing blade to his throat. He looked at her and nodded "You win."he said.

She nodded and held her hand for him to take it and he did "Your as stubborn as my father."she said and turned to the others. Now it was time to brake her father out of ONI's Lab.


End file.
